This invention relates to a combination garden tool including an oscillating weeder provided with a handle and having a finger-wheel roller at the rear of the tool.
Tools of this type are universal year around tools of diversified uses. Such a tool crumbles any soil to an extremely fine state, removes weeds and introduces peat and fertilizer. It serves for preparation of the soil for sowing and makes even heavy soils ready for sowing to uniform depth. Peat and fertilizer are also incorporated. This combination tool is well suited for the care of crops, since the oscillating cutter pulls out individual weeds and loosens them while the finger wheels can aerate the soil suitably between the rows of plants. In this connection the finger-wheel roller can also be used independently of the oscillating weeder by simply turning the handle 180.degree. around its axis so that the weeder is raised from the ground.